


Love By Chance - One Shot - Fiesta De Disfraces

by Dmarspino



Category: I Am Your King (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Vittawin, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Love By Chance, M/M, Mark Siwat - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, i am your king
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmarspino/pseuds/Dmarspino
Summary: Best Vittawin recibe una invitación de su crush que cambiara su vida.Historia Ganadora Del Concurso De Escritura de Halloween en el Club Del Crisantemo...Prohibida la reproducción y/o adaptación parcial o total de esta obra.© Todos los derechos reservados.





	Love By Chance - One Shot - Fiesta De Disfraces

Fiesta De Disfraces

Él ya no era bueno, no era ese chico lento que debía interpretar para las cámaras, ahora podría ser el mejor Vittawin o en resumidas cuentas podría volver a ser él mismo, aunque siempre que actuaba e interpretaba un rol le costaba un tiempo olvidado de eso.

Vittawin Veeravidhayanant, mejor conocido como Mejor Vittawin es un chico de 21 años, de origen tailandés, actor conocido por su reciente papel en la serie Love By Chance donde estuvo con Mark y otros del elenco, también interpretado a Bright en la serie I Am Your Rey.

Sin embargo, ahora era un punto y aparte, las grabaciones habían terminado hace apenas una semana, y él se había quedado en su casa, revisando sus chats en línea, también interactuando en Instagram y oyendo una que otra de sus canciones favoritas en Spotify.

Su piel blanca estaba oculta bajo su pijama de nubes blancas en el basto cielo azul.

Su rostro estaba siendo humectado por una mascarilla de la producción de la serie ganada como patrocinador en el proceso de producción y salida al aire.

Mejor estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, y todo lo que necesita a que actualmente no tenga ningún proyecto en pie, ni siquiera tenga que preocuparse mucho, los castings no estaban activos, aunque desea participar en el nuevo proyecto de 2Moons, también se puede preguntar al respecto .

El haber trabajado en dos series BL tal vez tenga una buena referencia en el futuro, de eso no estaba seguro, la verdad es que sus padres no estaban orgullosos de su hijo adorado tan solo participe como un rol de soporte en este tipo de programas.

La verdad es que sus padres ni siquiera conocían acerca de su verdadera orientación sexual, y eso era preocupante, ¿cómo interpretas un papel de algún personaje homosexual cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de salir del armario ante tus padres reales? Difícil de respondedor.

Él siguió buscando entre su feed de Instagram, hasta que su teléfono le informó que le había llegado una notificación de mensaje en Line.

De hecho estaba tranquilo desde antes de leerla, pero al ver qué dicha notificación era proveniente de su amor casi le da un infarto.

Su crush le había escrito algo sencillo: —P'Best, tenemos reunión social entre los chicos y chicas de la serie, debemos ir disfrazados por motivo de halloween, espero verte más allá.

No había mucho por interpretar, sus palabras eran pocas, pero el mensaje estaba muy claro, la idea era que se presentara en dicha reunión, la pregunta era si su N 'le estaba pidiendo u ordenando que asistiera, la verdad es que muchas veces soñaba con que su nong lo arrinconara contra una pared y le besara, tal cual le hizo Perth a Saint en la escena de los casilleros, sin embargo la vida real no era tan sencilla.

Por los momentos mejor enfocados en dicha reunión, lo primero que debería confirmar su asistencia, por tal motivo respondió con "Ahí estaré N ', no hay motivos para preocuparse". Fue algo sencillo, un tanto hostil pero si no no le demostró el afecto, él tampoco tuvo lucir desesperado «no, no estoy desesperado por él ... bueno sí» sus pensamientos sin embargo, le dejaban dudando una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, desayunó con sus padres y luego salió del instituto universitario se acercó al centro comercial de siam para buscar una tienda de disfraces y probar algún otro traje para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

Estuvo dando vueltas buscando trajes, incluso revisó entre el maquillaje.

Optó por llevarse un kit de maquillaje y unas lentes de contacto que llamaron su atención.

Sin embargo, aún le faltaba la ropa que iba a usar, « _¿debo desfrazarme de chico, o puedo ser una chica? _»En ese momento no estaba claro de la decisión de tomar.

Pasarón unos días más, Best estaba un tanto preocupado, aún no encontraba qué usar, le preguntó a sus amigos del instituto y ninguno le dio buenas razones. Él quería aventar su frente contra la pared mil veces, y lo hizo, hasta que su nong volvió a escribirle, y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma inusual y tuvo que tomar algún té que su abuela preparaba.

Su N’Mark fue tan amable de recordarle que el motivo es Hallowen y por esa razón incluso se dio la tarea de buscar una lista de posibles atuendos a usar esa noche.

1: Popeye y su Esposa.

2: Panadero y Pan.

3: Barbie y Ken.

Best suspiró pesadamente, ninguno de esos disfraces en la lista le eran de su agrado, sin embargo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa porque su nong estuviera feliz por verle, o al menos eso esperaba nuevamente.

Él no sabía en qué momento estaba siendo tan soñador, su personalidad no era en nada parecida al chico lento y un tanto tímido de la serie, en verdad él podría ser astuto y descarado si se lo propone. Pero no quería causar un impacto tan grande en su crush.

Así que, primero se aseguró de saber cuál iba a ser el disfraz que usaría su casi novio, y una vez lo descubriera entonces se disfrazaría de su contraparte para que ambos se convirtieran en la pareja perfecta de la noche.

Sólo esperaba que su crush escogiera un disfraz decente para no hacer el ridículo entre ambos.

Los días pasaron, y como era de esperarse, Mark escogió el disfraz a usar y por tal motivo Best estaba emocionado que su crush escogiera algo totalmente adecuado.

Best compró lo restante para tener todo disponible para el día de la reunión.

…

La reunión de los miembros del cast de Love By Chance se presentaron uno a uno en la mansión de uno de los productores de la serie.

Best llegó pasadas las dos primeras horas del inicio de la celebración, a pesar de estar completamente nervioso y deseando asistir a tiempo, se demoró debido al maquillaje, maquillaje que intentó hacer por su cuenta y no logro, teniendo que buscar asistencia profesional a última hora y gritando a los cielos mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Best comenzó su recorrido a través del pasillo principal que conectaba al salón o área de recibir visitas, todos y cada uno de los presentes voltearon a verle, algunos incluso se escuchaban hablando entre ellos tratando de descifrar quién se encontraba bajo ese hermoso y tan elaborado disfraz.

Sin embargo, Best, continuaba su caminata, mientras que con su vista seguía buscando a Mark.

Mark es el chico que movió el piso de Best cuando ambos trabajaron por primera vez juntos en la serie web BL “I am your king”.

Ambos debían interpretar el papel de dos chicos de un grupo de amigos y compañeros de instituto que caían enamorados, la serie era corta y nunca llegó a obtener la audiencia suficiente para lograr una renovación y permitirles grabar una segunda temporada, y Mark es, en consecuencia el que hasta hace poco estuvo interpretando a Kengkla*, el chico de instituto que tiene un súper amor obsesivo por el hermano mayor de su compañero de clases.

Best sabe mejor que nadie que Mark no le ha demostrado afecto romántico salvo en dos ocasiones que hubo un flirteo, pero que hasta ahora el mismo Best cree que fue parte de su imaginación.

Best continuó caminando, del pasillo al salón principal, de ahí siguió por la cocina, sus tacones negros escarchados sonaban en el suelo alfombrado, incluso los hombres seguían asombrados suponiendo que se trataba de una mujer del cast de actores principales y no de un chico.

Cuando Best salió al patio trasero, la brisa le dio con fuerza en el rostro, el clima era fresco y un poco caliente a la vez, la humedad y el olor salobre se sentían de lleno en el ambiente, un indicio de que probablemente iba a llover pronto.

Best decidió dar una mirada en las sillas alrededor de la piscina, y fue cuando lo vio, Mark estaba sentado en una de las sillas, su ropa era perfecta, el maquillaje estaba intacto y resplandeciente haciendo un excelente conjunto con el traje perfecto que le daba un parentesco muy acertado de Gomez Addams*, ellos sin duda serían la pareja perfecta de no ser porque Mark estaba besando a una chica.

Best, sintió su corazón caer en un pozo de pirañas que desgarraban aquel músculo por completo.

Aunque deseaba llorar, las lágrimas no corrían por sus mejillas, y de hecho, daba gracias a que no podía llorar, al menos no ahí, no delante de tantas personas, no en ese momento.

Best ingresó nuevamente en la mansión, camino lo más rápido posible, casi tropezando a causa de los tacones, llegó al bar improvisado, uno de los meseros, quien Best no había notado, fue el primero en acercarse y ofrecer un trago, Morticia o en este caso Best personificando dicho papel, aceptó el trago de Sang Som* a las rocas y en menos de unos segundos ya se había agotado el contenido de dicho vaso.

Best seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba completamente aturdido, ¿cómo era posible que Mark, su Mark, estuviera con una chica? Si él estaba completamente seguro que su Nong estaba soltero.

Una voz interrumpió su concentración.

—P’ viniste, me alegro de verte —Best, volteo su rostro, aunque estaba aturdido, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

—Eh! Sí, vine —Las palabras sonaban vacías, rotas, con dolor.

Mark le tomó de la mano y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Mark lucía un traje rojo vino, su maquillaje, ahora que Best lo miraba de cerca, estaba muy pulcro, su piel se veía mucho más trabajada que la de hace unos minutos frente a la piscina.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, Mark lideraba la marcha, mientras que Best, le seguía tranquilamente.

Mark abrió una puerta, ingresaron en la pequeña habitación que resultó ser de mantenimiento.

—P’Best, me alegro de verte —Dicho esto, Mark le besó.

El sistema completo dentro de Best colapsó. Sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban besando, el resto del mundo ya no era importante.

El ritmo cardiaco de ambos era acelerado, esto último debido al choque de emociones entre ellos.

El primer beso se terminó justo cuando ambos necesitaron oxígeno.

—D-Detente, detente por favor —Mencionó Best casi vacilante.

Mark en cambio negaba con su cabeza, mientras que con su manos aplicaba un poco de fuerza para inmovilizar a su senior.

—¿Qué sucede P’? —Mark, preguntó sin comprender qué daba tantas vueltas en la mente de su superior.

—Hace unos minutos estabas besándote con una chica.

Mark se sorprendió por completo, incluso había duda rondando su mente.

—¿De qué chica hablas P’Best? Si yo… —Best le interrumpió.

—Estaban sentados frente a la piscina y tú la besaste.

—P’Best, yo no he besado a nadie.

—¿Por qué mientes?

—P’, yo acababa de entrar cuando te vi en el bar tomando. Te reconocí de inmediato y por eso me acerque a platicar contigo.

—Entonces, ¡¿Me dices que no eras tú ese chico!? —Mark asintió— ¿Quién es ese chico?

—No lo sé P’Best, yo sólo deseaba verte y hablar contigo. Por cierto, te ves precioso de Morticia.

—G-Gracias —Best, se sonrojó por aquellas palabras.

—Parece que llegó tu turno de fingir ser una chica para complacer al otro —Dijo Best un tanto lascivo.

Best no pudo contener unas carcajadas. Acto seguido, se besaron, siguieron probando sus lenguas, uniendo sus cuerpos más y más.

Mark, cargó el cuerpo de su superior para así tener libertad de tocar el cuerpo contrario.

Los besos y caricias eran parte de una nueva rutina, ninguno supo en qué momento habían traspasado la barrera de simples amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Ahora eran incluso lo que ambos deseaban ser desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Luego de besarse y casi seguir avanzando hasta más no poder. Los chicos salieron de aquel escondite, y volvieron a la fiesta.

Habían muchos disfraces, incluso se encontraba el chico que Best confundió con Mark. Confirmando entonces para Best que su nong, no le había mentido.

Todos disfrutaron de aquella fiesta de halloween, incluso participaron en el ritual de velas negras y la premiación a los 3 mejores disfraces de la noche.

El primer lugar se lo llevó Best por su interpretación de Morticia Addams.

El segundo lugar fue para Mean que estaba usando un disfraz de Conde Drácula.

Y el tercer lugar fue para Kris*, quién estaba usando un disfraz de muñeca diabolica.

Así fue como, en una noche, las preocupaciones de meses se solventaron luego de unos cuantos malos entendidos, besos, confesiones y promesas.

… FIN …

Kengkla: Personaje ficticio de la serie Love By Chance, interpretado por Mark Siwat.

Sang Som: Ron destilado de caña, fue hecho por primera vez en 1977 y se venden más de 70 millones de litros al año.

Gomez Addams: Personaje ficticio, padre de familia en The Family Addams.

Morticia: Personaje ficticio, esposa de Gómez Addams.

Kris: Se refiere a Kris Songsamphant, conocido como Kris Karisa, intérprete de Technic en Love By Chance.


End file.
